1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement transducer for use, for example, as an optical extensometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical extensometers have been advanced in the prior art, but generally they require quite complex optical systems, and light sensor systems. The present device is designed to simplify the optical requirements and provide very acurate results.
Other types of non-contact extensometers have been capacitive type, but a digital output is desired in extensometers, and the present device includes means for providing a direct digital display and buffered digital data for outputs.